Aaron (TQG)
Aaron, formerly Zaram of the Shadow Line, is Train Quantum Ranger 6, or simply just Ranger 6, the Sixth Ranger of the Train Quantum Guardians & the Railway Maintenance Crew Member of the Rainbow Line. Character History Origin A while back, he was known as Zaram, a Shadow Creep working for the Shadow Line. General Schwartz thinks highly of him as a valuable ally, as Zaram is the only one who shared his ambition of domination through the trains. Schwartz also knew of Zaram's Drill Liner. He could create rain powerful enough to ruin good days. But one day, after one of his attacks, he saw a rainbow; a rainbow so beautiful he vowed to protect them. So he left the Shadow Line, took on a human form, & surrendered to the Rainbow Line. Although forsaking his name, the other members of the Shadow Line still referred to him as Zaram. Now calling himself Aaron, he went to work for the Rainbow Line, hoping that it'll make up for the atrocities he committed as a Shadow Creep. His past haunts him in the form of his power, only raining at a certain area around him. Becoming the Sixth Train Quantum Guardian The Train Quantum Guardians had some maintenance problems on the tracks. Meanwhile, the Conductor had received the AppMorpher, the morphing device for Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6. So a railyard worker, easily identified with a harmonica, went to fix the tracks, later on allowing the Train Quantum Guardians to ride again. The Train Quantum Guardians thought that the worker was the next Train Quantum Guardian, but they were wrong, as revealed by the Conductor, & of course Ticket. After the train went off, Russell got off to find Aaron. General Schwartz found Aaron, but in no way was Russell going to hand him over. Before Schwartz can finish Ranger 1 off, Aaron fights him off, eventually revealing his Shadow Creep form, a form he swore he would never use again. He escapes off with Russell, & tends to his injuries. Aaron reveals his story, with Russell knowing why Aaron was so lonely. He offers Aaron the right to become a Train Quantum Guardian, which he gladly accepts. He receives the AppMorpher & morphs into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6, a form which he uses to defeat General Schwartz, but not destroy, as Schwartz escapes back to the Shadow Line. After the fight, Aaron faints & thinks he's dead, but Niles wakes him up. Aaron returns the AppMorpher & the Build Trainzord & leaves. It is revealed that the rain stopped after his morphing sequence, the power of light & imagination curing him of his cursed power. After finding the Build Trainzord, Aaron made his living inside it & use it in various battles against giant opponents. He & the whole Train Quantum Guardians were tricked into thinking that the banished General Schwartz wanted to ally with them, resulting in Aaron with the loss of his Drill Trainzord. About sometime later, he was forced to agree with Schwartz to regain his Drill Trainzord so that the Train Quantum Guardians can form the Rainbow Train Ultrazord. Raid of Castle Terminal & Glitta rescue operation During Christmas Eve, Aaron made his move by joining General Schwartz in an attempt to raid Castle Terminal. Zaram accompanies Schwartz on his darkness reserve-powered Shadow Liner to raid Castle Terminal. Schwartz's Shadow Liner arrives on Castle Terminal as they fight their way to the throne room. It is then that Schwartz reveals he recruited Zaram to have him kill Emperor Zedd, weakened by the Darkness Decline, as Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6. But Emperor Zedd uses much of his remaining power to defeat Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 & abduct him on the Imperial Liner. The Train Quantum Guardians tried to tell Schwartz & Zaram of the consequences of separating Glitta from Zedd but failed & forced to deal with multiple Shadow Line members. Schwartz & Zaram eventually escape in the chaos, finding a wounded Noira as she pleads for their help with Glitta. Zaram was overpowered by Zedd, who assumed Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6. However, he & Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1: Hyper Mode cancel their morphing sequences with Russell taking the AppMorpher back. From there, General Schwartz holds off Emperor Zedd long enough for Madame Noira to make her move to free Miss Glitta. After killing General Schwartz, Zedd unleashes another torrent of darkness that drags Castle Terminal back into the Shadow Line while Zaram attempts to stop him. After the Train Quantum Guardians awake, they find Aaron alive but upset that he could not save their town. The Train Quantum Guardians hug him, surprising him, & tell him how much he means to them. Suddenly, a fleet of Shadow Liners appear & attack, & Aaron agrees to remain with the Train Quantum Guardians to help them get their town back, as they use the various Trainzord combinations to destroy the enemy Shadow Liners. Final Arc After a fight with Dollhouse Shadow, Aaron sensed familiar darkness coming from Russell's body. But before he can pull on this thought longer, the Conductor announces to the Train Quantum Guardians that the President has summoned them to the Hyper Trainzord Terminal. The President, using a special fan t& exposes what he & Aaron suspected, confirms that the darkness coming from Russell's body is that of Emperor Zedd himself. Noting that the youth has no exact memory of the event before coming to on Bag Shadow's Shadow Liner rather than on the Trainzords like the other Train Quantum Guardians, the president believes this turn of events may be connected to Russell's first meeting with Emperor Zedd on the night their hometown was consumed in darkness. Soon after, Miss Glitta arrives on General Schwartz's Shadow Liner to help the Train Quantum Guardians reach Castle Terminal while presenting a plan to save their hometown by taking the fortress back into the dark depths. Once in the world of darkness, the Train Quantum Guardians find opposition from the Castle Pawn Keeper. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6: Hyper Mode holds the Pawn Keeper off in the Builder Megazord: Police Mode while the other Trainzords are derailed by Emperor Zedd's power. Miss Glitta begins to relocate Castle Terminal while Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6: Hyper Mode drags Baron von Nero & Marchioness Morca out of the fortress, freeing the Train Quantum Guardians' hometown from the darkness. After bringing a fainted Russell into the Trainzord, the president revealed that Russell absorbed some of Emperor Zedd's darkness the night their hometown was consumed in the darkness. This event created a symbiosis between Russell & Emperor Zedd that has been affecting both sides with each encounter & culminated with Russell's Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 1: Shadow Mode. Getting the passes as Aaron alerts him to Castle Terminal's appearance, Russell abandons his siblings in the Trainzord & the others lose all memory of their days as Train Quantum Guardians. Back on the Trainzord, Russell decides to storm Castle Terminal on his own, leaving Aaron in spite of a hurry. Aaron nonetheless catches him on time when he was in the middle of the battle, piloting the Builder Megazord: Police Mode & holds off Baron von Nero & his Shadow Liner Zord in a fight that damages both Megazords. Eventually, thanks to Aaron & Wagon for placing the Train Quantum Guardians' pictures on their tree hideouts, the four other members were able to remember Russell & saved him from the darkness. Aaron faces Baron von Nero for the last time, & joined with the Train Quantum Guardians as they defeated the remaining Shadow Line army & defeated Zedd before Gritta saved him. The Train Quantum Guardians reunite with their long-lost parents, bidding farewell to Aaron & the other Rainbow Line crew as the Trainzord departs as they resume their normal lives. Personality Aaron is a very no-nonsense, carefree individual & an animal lover. All he cares about are working & his goal to protect the beautiful rainbow. Due to his past as a Shadow, Aaron believes he deserves to die &, accepting of his self-imposed "fate," goes into every battle believing it will be his last, much to the slight annoyance of his teammates. He does try to be serious, but in many cases, his stoicism just only goes to generate humor, mainly from him trying to be serious at unneeded times, like playing his signature tune on a recorder with complete sincerity when he lost his harmonica one time. Due to his lack of human emotion, Aaron tends to be apathetic & even a bit reluctant at times whenever told to do something. Forms Zaram= A henchman for the Shadow Line, Zaram later defected to the Train Quantum Guardians & became the Signal Man for the Rainbow Line as Aaron. Powers and Abilities ; Darkness Manipulation : As a former member of the Shadow Line, Zaram can manipulate, absorb, & resist darkness energy. ; Rainstorm Creation : Zaram had the ability to create rainstorms around him, its range depending on how much darkness he had absorbed. Usually, the rain was only in a small area surrounding him due to his unwillingness to hurt others. But when Zedd used his darkness on Aaron to revert him to his monster form, it caused a torrential downpour that enveloped a large area. ; Human Disguise : Although he has assumed a human identity, Aaron is still able to shift into his original form as Zaram, though he prefers to avoid doing so as much as possible. Every time he transforms into Zaram, the transformation is accompanied by a large splash, soaking his body. Arsenal * Drill Shadow Liner |-|Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6= - Mecha Mode= When combined into the Megazord, Ranger 6 needs to access his own personal Mecha Mode in order to operate it. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules Trainzords *Build Trainzord *Drill Trainzord - Hyper Mode= : "Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 - Hyper Mode!" : --Morphing announcement Ranger 6 - Hyper Mode is Aaron's power-up which he can access by scanning the Hyper Trainzord, that comes with the Railway Blaster, across the AppMorpher. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *AppMorpher *Railway Blaster Trainzords *Hyper Trainzord - }} Legendary Ranger Key The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Silver, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6. Behind the scenes Portrayal Aaron is portrayed by Reyn Robinson, an actor with high-functioning autism. *Because of this, though unconfirmed, Aaron may be the second Ranger to show signs of autism, the first being Billy Cranston in the 2017 film reboot. **This can be shown as Aaron isn't much of a talker & he tends to isolate himself from the others, which are very common symptoms of autism. Etymology *His former name, Zaram, is the Arabic word for "Darkness"（ظلام/ẓalām）. *Like his fellow Train Quantum Guardians, his human name is a translation of his color. Aaron can be derived from the Belarusian (аранжавы aranžavy ), Corsican (aranciu), Italian (Arancio), Latin (aurantiaco), & Tamil (ஆரஞ்சு Ārañcu ) words for orange. Notes *Although Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 may be the first official Orange Ranger in the main show (not counting Boom), he isn't the first Orange Ranger in Power Rangers history overall. That's because, in the comic series, Eugene Skullovitch became the first Orange Ranger (though only temporary); he would then be followed by Remi, the Orange Solar Ranger. This, therefore, makes Ranger 6 the third Orange Ranger. **Although many people also count SPD's Kat Ranger as an Orange Ranger, she is considered to have an unclassified color. *Aaron isn't technically the first to morph into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6. Though written as a joke character, it was Mr. Ticket who was first to morph into the Orange Train Quantum Guardian. *Piloting the Build Trainzord, Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 is the first official Orange Ranger to pilot his own zord. *Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 is the first 6th Ranger to be a former monster. Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Ranger) & Sir Ivan of Zandar (Gold Dino Charge Ranger) do not count because they were "turned into"/"possessed by" monsters & not originally monsters themselves. *Aaron is the only Train Quantum Guardian to not have a surname, in contrast to the five main Train Quantum Guardians who have the same surname, though Aaron was later "adopted" as a Merville. **This places him in contrast with his Sentai counterpart, who has a known surname, while the main 5 ToQgers' surnames were unknown until later on. *Aaron has a habit of disregarding the Guide Breaker (his signature weapon). Instead, he relies on hand-to-hand combat. During the battle's latter end, however, he retrieves the Guide Breaker for a final attack. *He is the only Train Quantum Guardian who cannot initiate a TransMorph (not counting Hyper Mode). *His serious & stoic personality is similar to Robo Knight, though he does smile towards animals, specifically cats. *He shares some similarities to Zenowing (Dino Charge Silver Ranger). Both were part of their shows' villain group, & they both saw something wonderful that changed them. *As Zaram, Aaron has an appearance similar to a cowboy from the Wild West era of the Americas. **This is fairly fitting, as Aaron has tendencies fitting in the trope of "The Drifter". *He is the first 6th Ranger to appear in the middle of the show since Power Rangers Super Megaforce's Super Megaforce Silver. *Aaron is the first Sixth Ranger since Tyzonn (Mercury Ranger) who has used their team’s shared power-up device at least once. *Zaram is the only Shadow Creep with a name similar to the generals of the Shadow Line. *Aaron bears some similarities to the Sentai Sixth Rangers Heavenly Saint Sungel (MagiShine) & Kinji Takigawa (StarNinger) for the following reasons: **They're the only Sixth Rangers who have no relation with the all-sibling team. (StarNinger's Power Rangers counterpart, on the other hand, is the brother of the Red Ranger.) Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek & his successor Zeek-Jeanne don't quite count as they were only ranger-like. **Similarities with MagiShine: ***Neither are actual human beings & only use human disguises (Sungel is a Heavenly Saint & Aaron is a Shadow Creep.) ***Both use nicknames in place of their real names (Sungel goes by the name of "Hikaru" & Aaron's real name is "Zaram".) ***Both are love interests to one of the female rangers, who later have a romantic relationship with them. (Urara Ozu fell in love with Hikaru, & the two eventually married. Melanie Merville has romantic feelings towards Aaron, though their relationship is a little complicated at first.) ***Though not related to their teams at first, they eventually become part of the families. (Hikaru married Urara, while Aaron was "adopted" into the Merville family.) *Aaron also shares similarities with Makoto Jin (Battle Cossack II), as they're both Orange Rangers who are mainly introverts & prefer to be by themselves. *Aaron is probably so far the only Train Quantum Guardian to have a Cockpit Mode. External Links *Akira Nijino - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Orange Ranger Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Shadow Line Category:Train Quantum Guardians Category:Ranger 6 Category:Non-Color Names Category:Hyper TQG Category:PR Non-Color Names